User talk:Jackton
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you!--Richardtalk 16:23, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Hello! Thanks for leaving that little message after I slightly edited the Beta page! I would like to help a lot on this wiki, so if I could get something like a To Do list that would be helpful...CathalOHara URGENT hey jackton, we're educational graduate students who are creating little big planet levels and providing supplemental materials to go along with the level (re: measles weasels). we don't have a copy what you just deleted, if you undo the delete we'll be glad to take our content elsewhere. but please give us our text back. CTL 18:03, 4 May 2009 (UTC) thanks for restoring, we've got everything!CTL 19:14, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Awesome editing work, Jackton~! Even though I may not be a fancy person with a user title like "helper" or "sysop", but I still think you deserve respect from everyone on this Wiki: including fellow users. Keep up the great work, and I hope to keep seeing your name pop up among the "recent changes" often! Twila27 05:37, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Situation I'm not really active here, and there's not much of an active community either; if you want I can make you and Twila27 admins since you two are the most active and then you guys can decide how the wiki should act and such.--Richardtalk 16:14, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks Wow, thanks Twila27, although I think you're doing a great job too! No one needs a fancy user title to be... fancy :p There's no active community? That's bad...what's a wiki without it's members? You don't have to, but if you feel making me one of the admins is neccessary, then I'll gladly do it, Richard. I'm not sure how effectively I'll be able to use such powers, but I'd always give it a try for you, and for the Wiki. -- JacktonChat! 18:09, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Mind adding to the forum topic? Seeing as how the most recent updaters are you, me, and Brod2710, I'd like for you to (as well as Richard, of course) figure out how all this stuff in the Wiki's going to work out, if it's all well with you. Feel free to open other topics, but for now I started one about the categories here, I'm hoping to figure this stuff out. Brod seems pretty efficient at keeping up with the DLC, you are an overall pro, and I'd like to help out with the walkthroughs and story level pages. That's a pretty wide range we three can cover (if Brod's willing, that is), and with luck more people will arrive to help out as well. --[[User:Twila27|'Twila']][[User Talk:Twila27|'Talk']] 00:25, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Admin Done. If you haven't already done so, a read through is helpful.--Richardtalk 15:52, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :Jackton, you are doing an amazing job!! Keep it up, and let us know if you need help. :) -- Doug (talk) 22:50, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Question For spelling, should we use the American or European spelling of words, such as armor/armour and color/colour? Link to a page with this issue: MotorStorm Sylendrian 01:51, 24 April 2009 (UTC) LBP Help AM i on right forum? Chat? I DONT NO WAT LVL YOU GET STAR ROD ON. someone help me, and the wiki.- Stickmania505 Hi im new in wiki's Hello there,I'm asking if somone can help me on getting creator thropy i've maded tons of levels and publsihed more but i'm not very good :So please if you can heart me and my levels if i got time ill heart you back many thanks if you helped! Jackton, just wanted to let you know we have an exciting skin for LBP in the works, and it should be live later tonight! Would love to hear your feedback. -- [[User:Lleowen|Doug] (talk) 02:29, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Tar!!! If u like Fable 1 or 2 read some of my articles on fable wiki!!! thanks 4 the message!!! i got littlebigplanet yesterday and if u use a special sad expresseion your handbag looks like a revolver!!!!(if u hold pink handbag) so eeeeeeeerrrrrrrr thanksssssssssss!! lol thats off 1st harry potter -.- sorry i no im a nerd of it its so cool!!! What is a Happy Gladder? I Really want the crown costume. But i have no idea what a Happy Gladder in LittleBigPlanet means. If you could clear up on what a Happy Gladder is i'd be most gratified --Rachetfan125 19:25, November 30, 2009 (UTC)Ratchetfan125 wut hey jackton. thanks for fixing up the Water page. i was about to do it but i saw you already fixed it up. --TastyPasta16 22:14, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Dude, some one is vandalising the wiki! You gotta help us! --Okkusenman! Okkusenman! 20:48, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Heh, no problem. Wanna be friends? --Okkusenman! Okkusenman! 15:25, January 8, 2010 (UTC) name plz Just askin but how do you rename a page? --Viewtiful Joe fan also How do you add a new template to the wiki? --viewtiful joe fan one last thing how would you remove a category from article Hey, Jackton Could you play my new stage, Shipwrecked Part 1 and rate it? Right now it's rated 2 stars... :( --Okkusenman! Okkusenman! 12:45, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Spam Wow, i noticed there's alot of useless comments and people advertising things like levels. Is that allowed on a talk page or something? TastyPasta16 05:39, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I guess not...but I don't really mind "advertisement" as long as it's LBP related. But yeah, some are a little spammy. I should really clean it up. -- JacktonChat! 11:35, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Play My Music Classroom Thanks for your reply just to tell please play my Music Classroom it is my best level yet! hi there u got really nice levels but the bunker was hard 4 u? its easy to ace... To be honest, that level was probably the hardest to ace out of any other one on LBP 1... Sincerely Defponx P.S: I dont know if this is how you comment on a post, but i couldnt find another way. Sorry if i done something wrong :( New User! hi Show_Time111 thanks for playing my levels, wal-drew09. Nice dude Played your mcdonnalds level took me a while to figure out what "chips" were (because i am american) it would be toats awesome if you could play my levels ;) viewtiful joe fan Hi Im the No User person that worked on the Gliches page and I got a acount now the names SFB101 thanks for telling me. (: 00:39, April 27, 2010 (UTC Hello LBP ! No problem . It is so good to step out of the violence and enter LBP (makes me fuzzy on the inside) News Section Hey, my name is Nic and I'm from the Wikia Gaming Team. With Little Big Planet 2 being recently announced, we thought that maybe this Wiki could use a little bit of work to help hopefully bring some more people your direction. We were thinking about adding a news category - like can be seen on the Red Dead Redemption Wiki here. That way we can keep people up on the news, what do you say about that? - Wagnike2 17:22, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :* Also, I noticed that many of the pages weren't categorized at all. We should definitely work on improving that. I did what I could for now, but yes. - Wagnike2 18:00, May 21, 2010 (UTC) what H4H plz tell me what H4H is I think it means "Heart for Heart" meaning that if you heart there level they'll heart yours... Btw, Dont heart there level just because they asked you too. Heart a level if you think it was good enough Sincerely Defponx hang out jackton plaese hangout at my talk page. i'm new at this just telling you. Dr.Eggman rox 2 Wiki Help Errrrrm... Jackton, Would you mind giving me a little wiki help? For starters Signatures... How do you make a link out of it, I know there has that "Add your signature" Button, But when you edit someone elses post it wasnt there, And secondly... This wiki is dying... or maybe its already dead because i havnt seen activity in quite a long time, although id call myself a wiki noob :LL Defponx :D 04:11, October 29, 2011 (UTC)